Awesomely Annoying
by DoNotTrustThisAngel
Summary: Prussia is bored, but Germany is trying to work. What do an awesomely annoying country plus a squeaky chair equal? Utter chaos. One-shot. Rated for mild language.


Just a quick little 694 word oneshot based on actual events between my pre-algebra teacher and I. She was not very amused with me by the end of class... But I only have to deal with teachers for 7 more days! (not including weekends)

Disclaimer: Hetalia sadly belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya, not me. But to all you fangirls out there, you can back off of Germany and Prussia! **MINE**!

* * *

><p>The albino country sighed loudly in an attempt to capture the attention of his younger brother. Unsuccessful, he tried again, this time louder and more dramatic. He cast a glance at Germany from across the room. He watched him write something on a piece of paper. Boring.<p>

Prussia coughed, hoping to at least make Germany glance up. Still nothing. "Weeeeeeest!"

Ludwig set his pen on the desk and rubbed him temples in irritation, "What is it, Gilbert?"

"West, I'm bored."

Germany rolled his eyes, "Then find something to entertain yourself with. I'm busy."

"But West, your house is boring!" Prussia whined.

It was evident by the slight twitch of Germany's eye and the tenseness of his body that his brother's constant complaining was starting to push him over the edge. He picked up his pen and violently attacked the stack of paperwork before him. He put all of his energy into ignoring Gilbert, and finishing his work.

Prussia sighed and slid back in his chair. It squeaked across the floor. He saw Ludwig's pen stop mid word and his grip on the writing utensil tighten. Gilbert smirked evilly and slid the chair slowly forward, causing a long drawn out screeching sound.

Germany flinched at the sound of the large wooden chair scraping across the hardwood flooring. He hated to imagine the time it would take him to get the scrape marks out. He realized that his older brother was only doing this in hopes of gaining attention and trying to coax a reaction out of him.

Prussia dragged the chair across the ground once again, he watched Germany throughout the entire process. He nearly fell out of the chair as he saw Ludwig's internal struggle take place. He knew that West was just dying to throw the heaviest object possible at his head, but Germany also wanted to retain his composure and attempt to be mature about the entire endeavor.

"West, why are you so unawesome? You never do anything cool. All you ever do is paperwork and train. Have you ever even had a girlfriend? I bet you've never gotten laid. Hell, I bet you haven't even kissed a girl." Gilbert rambled. He watched with a small feeling of triumph as his brother's face turned red with both rage and embarrassment.

"Shut up, Prussia." Ludwig growled.

Prussia raised an eyebrow in mock suspicion. "Does that mean that you're gay? Seriously, you're 20 and haven't had a girlfriend. Really West, you might as well tattoo 'I'm gay' to your forehead."

"I told you to shut up Gilbert. I'm warning you."

"So _that's_ why you kept Italy around! I always knew that there was something going on between you two! Be honest, how is he?"

That one comment snapped what little control Germany had left. He slammed his hands down the desk and stood up so quickly that his chair flipped over backwards. "I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE HELL UP PRUSSIA! NOW YOU CAN STOP YOUR INSESSANT BABLING OR YOU CAN GET OUT!"

Gilbert stared at his younger brother in shock. His mouth hung slightly ajar, his words halted. He blinked once, twice, in an attempt to find something to say.

Ludwig picked his chair up and went back to work, enjoying the silence. 'At least he's quiet for once in his life.' He thought.

Suddenly, Prussia snapped out of his frozen state and smiled deviously. He watched Germany for a couple seconds before gripping the edge of the table in front of him and sliding his chair backwards.

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!

* * *

><p>Antonio and Francis snickered as they watched their friend limp towards them.<p>

"What happened, compadre?" Spain asked putting a hand on his friends shoulder.

Prussia winced in pain. He shook Antonio roughly off. He wiped a trickle of blood off of his forehead. "Nothin'." He mumbled.

France smiled strangely at Gilbert. "Come now, Mon vieil ami, share with us this exciting adventure in which you have been so badly injured. Surely you haven't incurred Hungary's wrath yet again?"

Prussia shook his head, "Are you kidding? I'm too awesome."

"Then what happened to you?"

Gilbert shook his head in disbelief, "West threw a tantrum."

* * *

><p>I swear to the holy muffin, if y'all flame me, we are gonna have some serious problems. Mama doesn't deal with haters. (Why the hell did I just call myself that?) Anywho, This was just a fast ten minute thing that I wrote at midnight last night. (Kali was not pleased when I emailed this to her to have her readcheck it)

Imaginary Gilbert plushies to anyone who reviews! (Constructive crtisism encouraged)


End file.
